Ghost Ship
| Pages = 258 | Year = 2364 | ISBN = 0743412133 }} The USS ''Enterprise encounters a million lost souls - trapped on an endless interstellar voyage!'' Summary ;From the book jacket: :In 1995, a Soviet aircraft carrier is destroyed by a mysterious creature that just as mysteriously disappears thereafter. Over three hundred years later, Counselor Deanna Troi awakens in her quarters from a nightmare in which she senses the voices of the crew of that Russian ship, whose life-essences were somehow absorbed by the creature that destroyed them. And the nightmare heralds a danger to the itself, for if Picard can't discover a way to communicate with the creature, it could absorb his crew just as it did the Russians. Memorable Quotes "Life is an offensive, directed against the repetitious mechanism of the universe." : - Background Information * According to a timeline released by DC Comics, this novel takes place shortly after the events of . * The ship on the cover of this novel appears to be an upside down image of the titular vessel from . The only other ship this could have been meant to represent is the research dinghy that Riker chases Data's shuttlecraft in. * Data is erroneously portrayed on three pages as being able to use contractions when speaking, this novel was written before established he definitely could not even though TNG occasionally featured him doing so. Characters Regular and recurring characters ;Jean-Luc Picard : Starfleet captain, CO of . ;William Riker : Starfleet commander, first officer of Enterprise-D. Riker had previously been assigned as second officer of [[USS Yorktown (24th century)|USS Yorktown]]. ::This is one of two novels where Riker is referred to as "Bill"; the other is ''Encounter at Farpoint. ;Data : Android Starfleet lieutenant commander, operations manager of the Enterprise-D. ;Beverly Crusher : Starfleet commander, CMO of Enterprise-D. ;Worf : Klingon Starfleet lieutenant junior grade who was assigned to the Enterprise-D in the command division. ;Deanna Troi : Half-Betazoid Starfleet lieutenant commander assigned as Enterprise-D counselor. ;Geordi La Forge : VISOR-sighted Starfleet lieutenant junior grade assigned as Enterprise-D flight controller. ;Argyle : Enterprise-D engineer. ::Argyle appears next in Pocket TNG: ''The Peacekeepers and comics of the Star Trek: The Next Generation (DC volume 2) series. ;Natasha Yar : Starfleet lieutenant assigned as Enterprise-D security chief. ;Wesley Crusher : Fifteen-year-old Enterprise-D resident, awarded the title acting ensign by Captain Picard. Other characters ;McDougal : Enterprise-D chief engineer. ;Arkady Reykov : Russian captain of the Gorshkov. ;Timofei Vasska : Russian executive of Gorshkov. ;Myakishev : Russian duty officer on Gorshkov. ;Feklenko : Captain of Vladivostok. ;Leon Ruszkowski: Captain of USS Roosevelt. ;David Galanter : Executive officer of USS Roosevelt. ::Named for novelist Dave Galanter. ;Annalise Drumm : USS Roosevelt air wing commander. ;Compton : USS Roosevelt crewperson. ;Harper : US Navy admiral. Ruszkowski suggested that if Galanter opened a Greek restaurant, he could offer Adm. Harper a job as maître d'. ;F. Palmer : Ensign ;Mitchell : Doctor ;Reykov's petty officer : Gorshkov crewmember. ;Laura : Childhood crush of Picard. References Athens; Paris; Los Angeles ;aircraft carrier ;Betazed ;Black Sea : After leaving dock, the Gorshkov was headed toward the Black Sea with its EMP weapon. ;Canis IV ;EMP ;Epsilon Indii VI ;Klinzhai ;Lenin-class : Type of aircraft carrier created by the Soviet Union in the 20th century. ;research dinghy : Type of auxiliary vehicle carried aboard Enterprise-D. This scientific research vessel could be launched from the shuttlebay and was similar in capabilities to a standard shuttlecraft. ;Sergei G. Gorshkov : Russian Lenin-class aircraft carrier, circa 1995. ::In real life, there ''was a carrier Gorshkov, and the authors correctly inferred the vessel (which wasn't named at the time of the novel's creation) would be one built at Nikolayev. See also . ;Nikolayev : Shipyard location, the origin of the Gorshkov. ;USS Theodore Roosevelt (CVN-71) : US aircraft carrier. ::See also . ;Soviet Union : ''The novel was written in 1988, three years before the Soviet government fell in 1991. It would now seem odd that the defunct government would have an aircraft carrier in 1995. ;Vladivostok : Russian naval vessel in 1995. ;USS George Washington (CVN-73) : US aircraft carrier, ''Enterprise''-class, named for George Washington. ::The authors correctly divined 1992 as this vessel's commission date, although rather than being ''Enterprise-class, the ship is officially a refit Nimitz-class design. See also . ;Starbase 18 ( ): Federation starbase. In 2360, William Riker received his orders to be assigned to the USS Yorktown on the station. The Yorktown came a short time later. ::See: Federation starbases. ;[[USS Yorktown|USS ''Yorktown]] : ''Excelsior''-class starship. ::This ''Yorktown was not mentioned in canon, but it could correspond to the Yorktown (of unspecified class) that Tuvok's father served aboard in the 2290s. ( ) An Excelsior-class Yorktown is also listed in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual, with the registry NCC-2033. The novel Reunion states Riker served three years as second officer of Yorktown. Category:Novels cs:Loď duchů de:Gespensterschiff